Naruko's tale: the will of fire
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the movie with a female Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sai is flying on a drawing of a bird.

_This is where the trail of Ninja with Kekkei Genkai ends thought Sai._

He is attacked by explosive feathers.

Then he spots a creature.

What is that? Said Sai.

The creature attacks the bird and it is destroyed.

On the ground.

Sai said Naruko.

Stop Naruko said Kakashi.

We have a mission to complete said Kakashi.

No, i'm not going leave Sai behind said Naruko.

Naruko said Sakura.

Sai said Naruko.

Sai, hang in there said Naruko.

Then they are attacked by two beasts.

**Shadow clone Jutsu** said Naruko.

The clones attack while the real Naruko runs away with Sai.

The beasts quickly defeat the clones and go after the two,

Then Kakashi attacks.

**Lightning blade** said Kakashi.

Sakura attacks the second beast.

After the battle, Sakura heals Sai.

How is he? Is he okay? Asks Naruko.

Then she stands up and punches Naruko into a nearby rock.

What was that for Sakura? Asks Naruko.

Then she pulls down Naruko's cloak to reveal her shoulder is bleeding.

For rushing in without thinking and getting yourself hurt said Sakura.

If you're gonna run off at least come up with some kind of a plan beforehand said Sakura.

You careless, reckless idiot said Sakura.

_She's a lot like you, don't you think Obito thought Kakashi. _


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto.

Hi, quick note I will be skipping the scene with the hospital and the restaurant to me they're unimportant.

* * *

Scene change to the hidden leaf village.

We pursued at all four off the Ninja with Kekkei Genkai that disappeared from the major villages they're trails lead here but then they ended here right at Mt. shumisen on the border of the hidden grass village and the hidden stone village in the land of Earth. Said Kakashi.

You did well said Tsunade.

And what should we do now? Asks Kakashi.

We'll handle from here on out said Tsunade.

So don't worry about it said Tsunade.

_Someone's going after ninja with Kekkei Genkai the next likely target is me thought Kakashi. _

Is something wrong? Asks Tsunade.

Nothing said Kakashi.

So how are the others? Asks Tsunade.

Well, we had to force them to go to the hospital but said Kakashi.

Those two aren't really the types to stay in bed, are they? Asks Tsunade.

Kakashi exits the office and takes the bells from the test from his pocket.

* * *

Scene change.

Lady Tsunade said Shuzune.

What is it Shuzune? Asks Tsunade.

The three anbu we sent to mt Shumisen have you finally heard back from them? Asks Tsunade.

No, but look at the sky said Shuzune.

Outside.

A mysterious cloaked figure is in an image in the horizon,

I am a ninja original from the hidden leaf, my name is Hiruko said Hiruko.

What? Said Tsunade.

_It can't be thought Tsunade._

_Hiruko couldn't still be a child thought Tsunade,_

* * *

Scene change to the hospital.

What is going on? Asks Naruko.

Thanks to my **Chimera Justu**, four of the Kekkei Genkai from each of the great ninja villages are already mine said Hiruko.

Soon I will obtain the fifth and final Kekkei Genkai said Hiruko.

And once I possess it I will become invincible said Hiruko.

A perfect immortal ninja that none in all the world can stand against said Hiruko.

With that power, I will start the fourth great ninja war and I will rule over everything said Hiruko.

For the foreseeable future, our village has been placed under martial law said Tsunade.

As you're all aware by now a ninja called Hiruko has declared war on our world said Tsunade.

Our village now finds itself in a more dangerous position than ever said Tsunade.

It's possible that the other villages could attack us at any moment too said Tsunade.

Stay sharp said Tsunade.

Naruko looks like something big is happening said Sai.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Scene change to Kakashi's apartment.

Kakashi has a dream where he is young again and Hiruko is there.

It's been a long time Kakashi Hatake said Hiruko.

you said Kakashi.

You're said Kakashi.

Hiruko said Kakashi.

He touches Kakashi's forehead and a symbol appears.

In the real world, Hiruko is there and vanishes.

* * *

The next day.

What is it? Asks Tsunade.

The seal has appeared said Kakashi.

What? Said Tsunade.

It seems that 10 years ago Hiruko made his choice said Kakashi.

He already decided on my Sharingan as the fifth Kekkei Genkai sadi Kakashi.

At some point, he put a **puppet master Jutsu** on me said Kakashi.

But why? Asks Tsunade.

Is this all part of a plan to get revenge on the hidden leaf village? Asks Tsunade.

If so then I should take the blame as well said Tsunade.

I will not hand you over to Hiruko said Tsunade.

You must said Kakashi.

Please let me go said Kakashi.

No just save your breath said Tsunade.

I already saw an anbu's reports he's perfected the formula for changing ninja arts into Chakra and absorbing them said Tsunade.

So no matter how skilled the ninja that goes after him, they won't get close said Tsunade.

He's basically invincible said Tsunade.

If that's the case, then why is he calling out only ninja with Kekkei Genkai? Said Kakashi.

I suspect he needs some special conditions before he can absorb the kekkei Genkai said Kakashi,

Otherwise, why would he wait until now to call for me? Asks Kakashi.

Oh yes, i've this jutsu formula requires a special type of light said Tsunade.

Two days from now there's going to be a solar eclipse said Tsunade,

That must be it said Kakashi.

So there's not much time said Kakashi.

Lady Tsunade, I want you to apply a jutsu formula to me said Kakashi,

I believe it's the only way to defeat Hiruko said Kakashi.

Kakashi you know I can't said Tsunade.

I cannot sacrifice to you to save the village said Tsunade,

Do you know how unkind history would be to a Hokage who do that? Said Tsunade,

Yes but you'll do it anyway said Kakashi.

Because that's your will of fire, Lady Tsunade said Kakashi.

* * *

Scene change.

Obito, Rin said Kakashi

I wasn't able to protect you both said Kakashi.

But I will protect the village in the leaves and Naruko, whatever it takes said Kakashi,

Shikamaru is walking when he sees Kakashi,

Kakashi-sensei are you here to visit someone? Asks Shikamaru.

Yeah, something like that said Kakashi.

Are you here to see Asuma? Asks Kakashi,

Yeah said Shikamaru.

I followed through on the last words Asuma said to me, i'll put my life on the line to protect the hidden leaf village said Shikamaru.

That's all said Shikamaru.

_So that's your will of fire, is it? Thought Kakashi._

_You've become an excellent ninja thought Kakashi. _

Hmm, what is it? Asks Shikamaru.

Well, I was wondering if you could give Naruko a message for me said Kakashi.

Yeah, or you could just tell her yourself you know said Shikamaru.

Actually, I can't do that said Kakashi.

What? Said Shikamaru.

You're gonna get me mixed in some kinda trouble aren't you? Asks Shikamaru.

You always have such a cheery attitude Shikamaru said Kakashi.


End file.
